forcecastfandomcom-20200214-history
Weekly ForceCast: December 9, 2011
The ForceCast gives thanks to our listeners and turns the show over to YOU for our Holiday Listener Feedback Extravaganza featuring wall-to-wall listener voice mails. Plus, Jacob French checks in from his 3,000 mile trooper trek across Australia. Guests *Jacob French from Troopertrek 2011 Topics *Jason and Jimmy contributed to the 2012 look-ahead article in Star Wars Insider #130. Their Holiday Special Blu-ray April Fools' joke also got a mention in the magazine's 2011 year-in-review article. *In a heartwarming turn of events, George Lucas signed the two helmets that were auctioned off to benefit Princess Leah. Jimmy reads through the names of the other signees and calls the helmet "a buffet" of Star Wars talent. The clone trooper helmet fetched $2,625, and the Republic Commando helmet went for $2,850. The winner of the latter helmet is actually donating the item back to the family for them to treasure. *The majority of the rest of the show features listeners calling in to share their thoughts about Star Wars and the show. **Rob from Florida talks about when Anakin turns into Vader. **JediShua from Colorado says that he's thankful for the ForceCast community and that listeners should check out the show forums before they go to Celebration VI. **Joel from Oregon talks about Dooku walking the line between Sith and Jedi and Palpatine realizing this. **Ron from Ohio shares his thoughts on The Clone Wars Season 4. *Jason and Jimmy talk to Jacob French, TK-6283 in the 501st Legion, who is walking across Australia in a set of stormtrooper armor to raise money for the Starlight Foundation. French, who is a regular ForceCast listener, describes his path across the country, the accommodations he has along the way, and how it feels to occasionally take off the armor (at night and on his days off). He started his trek over the summer and he expects to complete the journey in February. He says he's raised over $50,000 for Starlight. *After the interview with French, the listener feedback resumes. **Brady from California talks about the connection between Vader's "No's" in Episodes III and VI. **Steven from Texas talks about showing his son The Padawan Menace, explaining (based on a scene in the LEGO special) who George Lucas is, and his son's experience in costume as a Gamorrean guard at Fan Days IV, where he met Steve Sansweet. **Kevin from Connecticut talks about meeting Ashley Eckstein at New York Comic Con and how The ForceCast got him interested in The Clone Wars. *Jason plays a recording of Glen Nelson presenting Ashley Eckstein with the lyrics to a song that he wrote for her based on something she said in an interview. Glen gave Ashley the karaoke track to the song and also recorded a version of it with his friend Pam. Jimmy says that Pam's version "has a very Disney sound to it." Jason then plays a clip from this recording. *More listener feedback: **Kevin Liell talks about Obi-Wan's half-finished job on Maul, as revealed by The Clone Wars, and the possibility of Grievous coming back from his altercation with Master Kenobi. "Obi-Wan can't catch a break," he says. **Robbie in Tennessee talks about writer Alex Bledsoe's criticism of Revenge of the Sith and The Clone Wars, as discussed on an earlier episode of the weekly show. He hasn't shown his kids the entirety of ROTS -- he stops at the point where Anakin becomes Vader in Palpatine's office -- and he says that what they do get to see is sufficient to convey the movie's dark message with the disturbing remainder. *Jason breaks in to announce that the Fox TV show Glee will do a Christmas episode that features [http://theforce.net/latestnews/story/Chewbacca_To_Make_Appearance_On_Glee_142249.asp references to The Star Wars Holiday Special]. Members of the cast recently tweeted pictures of themselves with Chewbacca on set, but a Glee writer said that the Wookiee himself wouldn't be singing. *More listener feedback: **Sonny from New Orleans talks about the idea of creating a montage of the Star Wars saga's "No's" to show the use and evolution of the word in the films. **John from Cleveland talks about the start of The Clone Wars Season 4. **Ray speculates on Darth Maul's upcoming appearance on The Clone Wars and says that Dave Filoni will probably bring him back in the form of a holocron. Jason and Jimmy both disagree and think that Maul will be back in the flesh, however that happens. **Tom, the Mayor of Star Wars Town, shares his thoughts on the Savage Opress TCW story arc in an old recording from last year's Lucasfilm Chicago preview screening. **Andy from New York talks about his frustration with people who mispronounce the name of the Tantive IV -- "It's Tan-tiv-ee!" he says. Jason disagrees and says that this pronunciation sounds horrible. **Jared from Florida shares his thoughts on the nature of the clone troopers' Order 66 programming. He also calls for a Jimmy Mac Investigative Report|Jimmy Mac Investigative Report, a challenge that Jimmy accepts. Significant quotes *Quotes go here.